At Your Age
by Xenovia77
Summary: A look at the key years in the life of Emmy Altava, from her childhood through to the series ending.


_Where did this come from? No idea. i'd just never written about Emmy and her story really interests me._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_ At your Age_

At age 2 she's always told how pretty she is, how cute her pink decorated dresses are. She's a rowdy child, but it's part of her charm. She totters round the place, looking for things to do and people to play with. She never has anything in mind, she's just happy to be living life.

At age 4 she stands with her head tall, pink bow atop her head as she takes up sports. Her friend's mothers complain that she's acting too much like a boy, but her own mother just laughs and patches her knees up when she skids along the ground to save a goal. She likes dresses and dolls; she'll have an entire army of teddies strewn across her floor. She's not organised but she's always smiling.

At age 6 she's taken an interest in fighting, she's working on Karate and she loves it. She's got immense strength for a girl so young, and is told she'll be on her way to competitions in no time. She walks with confidence, the pink bow resting on the side of her head like a large Butterfly. She's got none of the softness of before but still giggles and helps cheer up the younger kids.

At age 8 she gets her first camera. Her mother buys it for her on Holiday and she doesn't put it down till they get back home. The photographs are shaky and blurred but she hangs them up with pride. She improves with each shot, and is eventually taking photos for her school Newspaper. She's won 2 karate competitions.

At age 10 she doesn't know what's going on. She comes home one day and is taken somewhere else. She doesn't see her parents, and a man says she has to refer to him as her uncle. She's got her camera with her, but they've deleted any old photographs. She's taught to stay quiet and follow orders. She soon learns that she's part of Targent, but she doesn't know what it means. She's scared.

At age 12 she relies heavily on her uncle. He teaches her professional fighting, nothing like the childish moves she knows. She's tired and she's embarrassed that she doesn't understand what she's being taught. She hasn't seen anyone outside of the organisation since she arrived.

At age 14 she knows her routine off by heart and doesn't hesitate to join in with meetings. She knows how to handle a knife and keeps it in a pouch behind her back. She respond directly to her full name now, her nickname's never used.

At age 16 she's taught how to kill. She's told not to do it unless necessary and that most recruits never need to do it, but she knows that it's a lie. She has trouble picturing her family, but she can still remember what they were like. Her uncle goes out to visit someone at hospital during the day, but won't tell her who.

At age 18 she's sent out on parole and witnesses a kill first-hand. She's several feet away and it shakes her. She lies in bed crying for the first time in years, muffling it with a pillow so the other recruits can't hear her. The image of the man falling to the ground stays at the front of her mind for days.

At 20 she's considered a fully-fledged member of Targent and is assigned to help locate the Azran relics. She begins searching across the globe with Bronev, apparently looking for someone he knew. She's in charge of the camera, and she can't help but feel thrilled. She can't remember her family anymore but the camera makes them feel … closer.

At age 22 she is told about Bronev's family, about how his sons were searching for the Azran as well. He tells her about a man named Hershel and tells her to research him. She learns about his best friend's death as well as his girlfriends, she begins making a full profile.

At age 23 she is instructed to 'work' with him and claim the Legacy. Moving back into her bubbly personality from childhood is difficult. She eventually learns to control herself, and reverts from the name of 'Emmeline Bronev' back to the name of 'Emmy Altava'.

At age 24 she join Hershel, she sends reports back to her uncle each week. Using her photographer persona she takes images of possible Azran locations to bring to Targent's attention.

At age 25 she's still working as a Targent spy but can begin to feel the personality of Emmy becoming more prominent. She no longer has to fake happiness with Luke and the Professor, finding it comes naturally. And it kills her to know how much they trust her whilst she betrays them. Her reports to her uncle dwindle to once a month.

At age 26 she can hardly keep up the act in front of her uncle anymore. When she reveals herself as Emmeline, it's for his sake rather than her own truth. She hates every moment of it and wishes she'd never been a part of it. When it's all over she's relieved. She can finally return to life.

At age 27 she's travelling the world, the uniform shed for good. She keeps up contact with the people she's met but it fades as she moves around. She moves back into fighting, hoping to reclaim back some of the self-respect she'd lost over the years. Her camera stays in hand wherever she goes.

.

At age 27 she's always told how confident she is, how brilliant her yellow suit is. She's a rowdy woman, but it's part of her charm. She scooters round the place, looking for things to do and people to see. She never has anything in mind, she's just happy to be living life.


End file.
